


Pokemon High School

by Pitidi



Series: Pokemon High [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, High School Japanese Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitidi/pseuds/Pitidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pichu who hasn't evolved from lack of friendship, sets off to High School, not knowing what he is getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One, The Prologue

Pokemon High School  
Chapter One, The Prologue

 

It was time, at last, for the first day of school. Pichu didn't expect much, he never did. He didn't have any friends, and you could tell, since he hasn't evolved. He was constantly made fun of, and tried to look positively on life, but couldn't. Everyone said high school was a new start, so he thought he would try his best.  
As he ran toward the train, he saw it's doors closing. He was going to be late, so he had to use Agility. His speed was incredible, and he landed inside right in time. The seats were packed, so he only found one seat, next to a Charmeleon.

"What are you doing here, pipsqueak? This is MY seat for me and my girl!"  
"I'm just sitting here for today, if she shows up I can switch seats."  
"Damn straight you will."  
Unfortunately, a Braixen came along, so he had to stand.

 

When they arrived at school, they went to homeroom. As the teacher, Blissey, took attendance, she noticed Pichu had not evolved, and lacked happiness, meaning he lacked friends. Since homeroom this day was just talking, she told him something that would change his life.

"Pichu, I would like to ask you something. Can you go to room 2-D and ask for Grovyle? When you do, I want you two to talk for a bit, just to get to know each other, I think you would be a great fit."  
"Ok, you said 2-D, right?"

Pichu can't really argue, but he knew what it was. It was always the same, 'See this student, you need friends.' But he did it anyway, so he could at least say he tried. Then he showed the teacher of 2-D, a Walrein, his note. Grovyle came out, and glared down at the tiny mouse. He sure looked menacing, a giant lizard with blades of sharp grass all over. These pokemon were notorious for always getting what they wanted.

"So what do you want?"  
"My teacher wanted me to talk to you, just to know you a bit."  
"Ugh, why does everyone say I need more friends? I don't need anyone but myself."  
"I agree with you on that, but if we talk a bit we can at least say we tried."  
Grovyle chuckled to himself. "I like you kid, let's sit down at the computer lab."  
"Ok."

 

They talked for a bit, and some chances slipped away, but they seemed fairly interested in each other. They exchanged numbers and parted ways. Later that day, in the halls, Pichu was talking to Grovyle, and bumped into a Krokorok. They were a ground type, meaning bad news to Pichu, and dark, meaning nasty, all around.  
"Oi! Where you think you're goin' mate!?"  
"I'm sorry I bumped into you, it won't happen again."  
"Yeah, it won't. And I'll make sure of it!"  
Krokorok lunged out with a Knock Off attack, but Pichu was shoved out of the way by Grovyle, while he was protected by Protect.  
"He said it won't happen again. If you have a problem, you can take it up with me."  
"Grr, I won't forget this mate!"  
Krokorok runs off, in fear of the agile grass type.  
"Thank you Grovyle."  
"It was nothing, that punk deserved worse."  
Then, they realized that a ton of eyes were on them. Fortunately, Grovyle didn't get in trouble because he didn't attack. Pichu was also left off the hook, because of the accidental bump into Krokorok. 

After school, Krokorok approached the two.  
"Oi, Grovyle, you dared to make a laughing stocka me? Well you better show at the alleyway, you know where."  
"Yeah fine, I'll just beat you anyway."  
"That's what 'chu think mate."  
He walks away.

"Grovyle, this doesn't look good to me."  
"Why not? Ground vs Grass, seems like a victory to me."  
"No rules in an alleyway. I won't stop you, but I'm coming with you just in case. I'll be watching from nearby."  
"No, this is my problem."

He leaves. But Pichu knew that Grovyle wasn't getting out of there in one piece. He decided to tag along in secret, just in case.


	2. Chapter Two, The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grovyle and Krokorok duke it out in an alleyway. Grovyle has the type advantage, but Pichu isn't sure about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, what characters should I add? I plan to have lots of drama, so choose wisely.

Chapter Two, The Fight

 

Grovyle walked the dark streets of the quiet town. Not a soul was seen, except for the tough pokemon and females they were impressing. Krokorok was seen in an alleyway, and Grovyle approached. Pichu was hiding under a rock cover nearby, watching the whole thing.

Krokorok: "So ya finally showed up, eh mate?"  
Grovyle: "Yeah, and as you can see, I'm alone."  
Krokorok: "Ye're honorable, I admire that. Are ye ready?"  
Grovyle: "Let's start."

Krokorok immediately lunged at Grovyle with a Knock Off attack, to which Grovyle used Protect. Grovyle's arm leaves then started to glow, and he came at Krokorok with a fast barrage of Leaf Blades. Krokorok countered with several Shadow Claws. Grovyle had the speed advantage, but Krokorok was a powerful physical attacker. After many clashes, they broke away, then Krokorok started laughing.

Grovyle: "Mind telling me what's so funny?"  
Krokorok: "Gladly, ye fell inter me trap!"  
Grovyle: "Wha-"

Sure enough, the ground beneath them DID seem awfully sifty, like sand... Then it hit him, in two ways. A sand tomb, causing Grovyle to stay put. 

Grovyle: "That's a dirty trick Krokorok!"  
Krokorok: "HA! Yer fault fer falling inter it!"

Grovyle then opened his mouth, and a green glow emerged. It began to take shape as a sphere about the size of a soccer ball. Grovyle fired the Energy Ball directly at Krokorok, the super effective blow knocking him right off his feet, barely concious.

Krokorok: "Ye'll pay fer that! Murkrow!"

A Murkow, unaffected by the ground type move sand tomb, swooped down and Drill Pecked Grovyle, knocking him nearly unconcious with a critical hit.

Murkrow: "Looks like you weren't agile enough to stop me, kekeke!"  
Grovyle: "Krokorok, you son of a- ugh."

Grovyle faints, and Krokorok watches as Murkrow is about to have his way. Then, as Murkrow circles Grovyle from above, a yellow light hits Murkrow right in the beak, instantly knocking it out. With amazing speed, Pichu rushes over to Grovyle and gives him a Revive, making him concious again.

Grovyle: "You came, even though I told you not to..."  
Pichu: "You are the only friend I've had since I was born! I am NOT letting you go now!"  
Krokorok, in fear of Grovyle, notices a Kirlia passing by the alley. Taking advantage of his psychic immunity, he grabs her and puts his claw to her neck in a very threatening manner.  
Grovyle: "Krokorok, you lousy little-"  
Krokorok: "Careful there mate, if ye aren't, I might mess up 'er 'air.  
Grovyle: "Pichu, he got us... What do we do!?"  
Pichu: "There is only one thing to do, keep him distracted, I got this."  
Grovyle stands there, glaring at Krokorok, while he continues to put his claw to Kirlia's neck. Then, all of a sudden, a bright blue light emerges from behind, and hit Krokorok right in the back, making him faint instantly, releasing Kirlia. Pichu and a Flaaffy emerge from behind Krokorok.  
Grovyle: "What did you do Pichu?"  
Pichu: "I used Hidden Power, first time trying it, glad to see it was water. I still don't think I could have knocked him out though, not without Flaaffy here."  
Flaaffy: "H-Hello! I'm Kirlia's friend, Flaaffy! I wanted to help but I didn't know how, then this Pichu told me to use Helping Hand and he would take care of the rest..."  
Pichu: "Yeah, that's about right."  
Grovyle: "But Pichu, how did you get behind Krokorok, you were right next to me a second ago, no Agility could get you over there that fast..."  
Pichu: "Your distraction really helped! And it wasn't Agility, it was Substitute, see? My clone is still next to you."  
The second Pichu smiled, then vanished in a wisp of light.  
Grovyle: "Well, I guess that's that."  
Flaaffy: "W-wait a sec! Grovyle, you were really cool, see, we were watching that fight, and..." She blushes. "I was wondering if I... if I could, umm..."  
Grovyle: "If you want my number?"  
Flaaffy: "Y-YES PLEASE! I WOULD BE HONORED!"  
Kirlia: "Thank you for saving me, but I would have been fine after another minute or so. I was charging a Moonblast."  
Pichu: "A Moonblast? That means you must be a fairy type!"  
Kirlia: "Yeah I am. Hey kid, you dropped this."  
She picks up a green stone about the size of a tooth with a slight yellow light emerging from it.  
Pichu: "Oh! Thank you! I have to be more careful not to lose it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that ran on a long time. This is going to be posted more often than FeiPika but if I take long breaks, I'm sorry, but life.


	3. Chapter Three, The Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pichu and Grovyle gain a ton of fame after the defeat of Krokorok, maybe too much for Pichu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just burning through a few today- really feeling it! But they won't come this fast on other days. Tell me what pokemon you want in this series- who knows? They may even be featured.

Chapter Three, The Stalkers

News quickly spread of Pichu and Grovyle's defeat of Krokorok and Murkrow. Grovyle, being the way he is, tried to ignore them. Pichu however, welcomed the paparazzi. 

Magneton: "Is that the full account of the events that occured in the alley, sir?"  
Pichu: "It's exactly as I described it. Thank you for listening".  
Magneton: "It was no problem. Now, I shall publish this in the school paper so you do not have to repeat this story to a tedious amount."  
Pichu: "Thank you Magneton."

Magneton hovers away, and out of the corner of his eye, Pichu notices these two yellow blurs quickly running away from him. He tries to chase them, but they were already gone.  
Later that day, Pichu talked to Grovyle, but noticed two pairs of eyes in the distance, before they vanished.

Pichu: "Did you see that Grovyle?"  
Grovyle: "See what? All I saw was that Graveler fall out of a tree. Kind of funny to be honest." He chuckles to himself.

Pichu, unsure of who was watching him, decided he would try something. A bit later that day, at the Shrine, felt that same presence, but instead of looking at where it came from, he decided he would pretend to pray, and use Substitute to track them. While they were busy watching him pray, he would find out what they were up to. The plan worked fine, until they noticed him.  
The two were little electric mice, like Pichu, but different. One had blue cheeks with a "Minus" inside where he had cheeks, and a blue minus sign for a tail. The other had similar features, but red, and the minuses were pluses.

Pichu: "Who are you, and why are you watching me?"

The one with the blue spoke first.

Minun: "M-My name is Minun... And we are r-really s-s-sorry about watching you... please forgive u-us... sniff..."  
Pichu: "Whoa! I'm not mad, I'm just- you guys watching me is a bit creepy."  
Minun: "And now, he, *Sniff*, he thinks I'm a creep!"  
Pichu: "I didn't mean it that way, please stop crying, I-"

The Red one then waved her arms in front of Pichu to get his attention.

Plusle: "Ignore her, I'm Plusle. You know, you're kinda cute. A bit small, but- Hey, how about we start seeing each other?"  
Pichu: "Wait- what? I hardly know you!"  
Plusle: "We can know each other at the Poffin Cafe."

Plusle cuddles up to Pichu, only to have a teary Minun shove her away. The two both grab an arm, and start fiercely sparking at the cheeks. The two practically drag him to the Poffin Cafe, where they seemed to never take their eyes off Pichu. Pichu, practically forced on this date, tried to start a conversation.  
Pichu: "So, uh, do you two have any hobbies?"  
Both: "We do cheerleading!"  
Pichu: "Oh really? I would love to see you two perform someday!"  
Minun: "Really? You aren't just saying it to be nice?"  
Pichu: "Of course! You two seem proud of your work."  
Plusle: "You know..." She moves over to Pichu and clutches his arm. "It would be even better if we got to cheer FOR you."  
Pichu: "Are you saying I should join a sports team?"  
Plusle: "Totally! We can cheer for Track, American Football, or Soccer!"  
Pichu: "If I had to choose, definitely Track. Grovyle plans on joining, and I'm, pretty fast." He puffs out his chest and puts a hand on it smugly.  
Plusle: "Ok, then we will cheer for you during Track! Hope you make the tryouts!"  
Pichu: "Wait, I'm joining?"  
Plusle: "Of COURSE you're joining! We want to cheer for you silly!"  
Minun: "Yeah, I wouldn't mind..."  
Pichu: "Ok then, I guess I will practice."

He gets up to leave but is quickly stopped by Minun.

Minun: "Before y-you go... I want to ask you something..."  
Pichu: "Sure, what is it?"  
Minun: "Which of us, umm, do you, uh..." She blushes.  
Plusle: "I think she means to ask which one of us you would want to make your girlfriend."  
Pichu: "OH! U-uh, I can't really choose, seeya!"  
Plusle: "NOT SO FAST!"

Pichu tries to run away, but Plusle is gaining fast. Pichu tries to use Agility, but Plusle did too, and caught up. Unfortunately for Plusle, she grabbed a Pichu Substitute.

Plusle: "Nooo! I was so close... But he has to answer us after he is exhausted at Track Tryouts!"


	4. Chapter Four, Track Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tryouts start, and we meet a new, mysterious character.

Chapter Four, Track Tryouts

Pichu was awaiting the day of April Second. That day would be when Track Tryouts start. Pichu was only moderately excited about the team, it was something he could do with Grovyle. The main reason he joined was because of the peer pressure of Plusle and Minun. "Plusle and Minun... which one do I like more? Plusle shows clear affection toward me, and I think they are pretty cute. Minun is my type though, shy but affectionate... I just can't choose."

April Second- The day tryouts start.  
The people attending the first day consist of the following-  
-Grovyle  
-Pichu  
-Sneasel  
-Electabuzz  
-Vigoroth  
-Poliwhirl  
-Servine  
-Murkrow  
-Yanma  
-Skiploom  
-Quilava  
-???

The track coach, Rapidash, wasn't exactly that kind toward the potential track team members...  
"ALL RIGHT YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS!! YOU ALL HAVE SOME NERVE TO TRYOUT FOR THE TRACK TEAM!! YOU WORTHLESS FOOLS WILL NEVER GET TO MY LEVEL OF SPEED, AND WILL CERTAINLY NEVER OUTSPEED ME IN A RACE!! IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK OF QUITTING, THEN GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!! YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT ON THE TRACK FIELD, MUCH LESS A BATTLEFIELD!!"  
The majority of the team members were taken aback by this comment, with the exception of Grovyle and Sneasel. Sneasel made a small chuckle and the coach immediately got on him.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!? WELL YOU BETTER SAY IT TO MY FACE! COME ON!!"  
"I was just thinking that you have so much to say. I have yet to see you actually prove it though."  
"OK ICE TYPE, HOW ABOUT YOU AND ME GO RACE A LAP, RIGHT NOW!"  
"Don't think I have a choice, but either way I'm... cool."  
The race began with only Rapidash charging forward. Sneasel just stayed in one spot, eyes closed, arms crossed. Rapidash was halfway when Sneasel started running, and in just a few seconds, he caught up! Rapidash started glowing a dark orange, and ran faster than Sneasel! That Rapidash used Flame Charge, so it's speed multiplied by 1.5! The race was almost over when Sneasel glowed white, and rushed forward with such speed, he passed Rapidash in just a second, and in that same second, he made it past the finish line, everyone feeling a huge chill.  
"So Coach, I think it's safe to say I made the team.”  
“YOU SMUG SON OF A... Grrr... FINE! YOU MADE THE DAMN TEAM, DON’T BOTHER SHOWING UP UNTIL THE FIRST GAME!!”  
At that, Sneasel walked past everyone with a very smug smirk on their face. But his smirk immediately went away as he passed Pichu, at which he stopped.  
“Can I help you...?”  
“You were the one who beat up Krokorok, huh. You got that guy suspension. You should watch out for that Murkrow over there, he’s Krokorok’s buddy.”  
“Thanks for the warning, Sneasel.”  
“Don’t think anything of it, I just want to make sure you of all people are safe.”  
And with that, he walked away.

April Third-  
-Pichu  
-Grovyle  
-Skiploom  
-Vigoroth  
-Yanma  
-Murkrow  
-Poliwhirl  
-Electabuzz  
“ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!! I SEE A LOT OF YOU BAILED OUT SINCE LAST TIME!! YOU ALL HAVE THE COMMON SENSE TO TRY AGAIN, SO LET’S SEE WHERE YOU GET THIS TIME!!”  
Everyone ran/flew for hours with the very rare break.

April Fourth- The Last Day  
-Pichu  
-Grovyle  
-Vigoroth  
-Yanma  
-Murkrow  
-Poliwhirl  
-Electabuzz  
“ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS, AS YOU BETTER KNOW, THERE ARE ONLY FIVE TOTAL SPOTS FOR THE TEAM! SNEASEL HAS A GUARENTEED SPOT ALREADY FOR BEATING ME IN THE RACE, AND THE REST OF YOU WILL MAKE IT OFF HOW WELL YOU DO AGAINST ME!! YOU WILL EACH RUN A LAP THEN RUN AGAINST ME!! YOU WILL BE JUDGED BASED OFF YOUR SPEED PER SECONDS!! YOU WILL GO BY ALPHABETICAL ORDER!!”  
Electabuzz- Estimated Speed Stat-105  
Grovyle- ESS- 95  
Murkrow- ESS- 91  
Pichu- ESS-60  
Poliwhirl- ESS- 90  
Vigoroth-ESS- 90  
Yanma-ESS- 95  
“PICHU, YOUR SPEED IS INCREDIBLY SLOW COMPARED TO THE OTHERS!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?”  
“I haven’t been practicing. But since we can use moves, you should know that I can use Agility and Substitute...”  
“DON’T YOU DARE RELY OFF MOVES!! I WANT YOUR SPEED TO BE ABOVE PERFECT!!   
“Yes sir.”  
“EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN THESE POWER ANKLETS, AND I WANT YOU ALL TO FIGHT THESE FALSE PIDGEOT HORDES!!”  
He showed us hordes of Pidgeots that looked badly injured. But they looked like they had robotic parts on them too, so it seemed they weren’t real Pidgeots after all. Everyone was assigned to the hordes, until we defeated Eight whole hordes, maxing their speed EVs.   
With everyone tired, they left tryouts, awaiting their results being posted the day after. Pichu however, was confronted by Plusle and Minun immediately after.   
“So Pichu, we honestly want to know, who do you like more?”  
“I don’t know... okay... I can’t think straight when I’m tired like this...”  
“We can wait, just don’t try any funny tricks. Can you look behind you real quick?”  
Turning around, he notices Haunter, giving him a glare that immediately stunned him in place. This didn’t feel like a normal Glare, meaning it was...  
“Mean Look!?”  
“Now you can’t run away!   
“...”  
“You are going to give us an answer okay?”  
“...”  
“Don’t ignore me!”  
“Do you know what kind of situation you put me in? If I choose one of you, the other is going to break into tears, making me feel horrible. Not to mention, I’ve been told to never make a girl cry.”  
“You’re a good person, but we both chose to accept whatever choice you made a long time ago.”  
“Fine, then... I choose you.”  
He points between the two girls, and they look over to see where he pointed. Then, a loud noise that sounded a lot like a thunderbolt came from behind them, and when they turned around, Haunter was knocked out, and Pichu was gone. Both girls started crying, until a note came fluttering down.   
“I know it was cowardly for me to run, and I even hurt Haunter, but understand that this isn’t the kind of question most people can just answer in a short amount of time. When we win the first track game, I will tell you who I like more. I promise. Also, tell Haunter I’m sorry.  
-With potential love  
Pichu


	5. Chapter Five, Sneasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the Tryouts come in, and we go a bit more into our new Character.

Chapter Five, Sneasel

April Fifth- The day of the results  
Pichu had been awaiting the results since he woke up. He was incredibly anxious since he only had about 2/3 the potential of everyone else. Pichu was already aware that he may not have made the team. The moment school started, he went to the Bulletin Board. There, he saw the other people that applied, some looking very upset. The ones who made the team were...  
-Sneasel  
-Electabuzz  
-Yanma  
-Murkrow  
-Grovyle  
-Pichu  
Poliwhirl and Vigoroth were nowhere to be seen, so they were most likely destroyed over the results. Yanma was smugly smiling to themself. Murkrow was nowhere to be seen, and Grovyle was congratulating Pichu.  
“I have to say, I didn’t expect you to make the team.”  
“I did some research, and I found out I have max speed IVs. If the coach knew that, it might just be a good enough reason. Plus, I can use Substitute and Agility, and when I evolve my speed goes up to 90 like most of the others!”  
“That’s if you evolve. You evolve with friendship right? Then do you not see me as a friend...?”  
“That’s not it, I think there has to be something more. Maybe multiple bonds...? I can think of three right now.”  
“Maybe you should ask a pokemon that evolves with friendship. I know a few, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Togetic and...”  
“And?”  
“Roselia...”  
“Why do you say it like that?”  
“Nothing, just don’t bring up my name in conversation.”  
Grovyle walks away. Pichu walks away in search of Roselia, a tiny pokemon with rose hands. Easy enough to find, but he forgot to ask how he can find her. After searching the flower patches near the entrance, then the classrooms, he ran into Minun.  
“Oh, hey Minun!”  
“Oh hi. Is there something I can do for you?”  
“Yeah, I need to ask a favor from Roselia. Do you know where I can find them?”  
“Umm, they are probably in the Medical Club.”  
“We have a Medical Club?”  
“Yeah, it’s on the roof. There should be a tent, and a few pokemon in there doing medical stuff.”  
“Thanks Minun, you’re the best!”  
“R-really!?”  
‘Yeah, see you later!”  
Pichu reached the roof, and when he did, he noticed a bright pink tent with an oran berry logo on it. He entered to find several pokemon. He found a Chansey, Roselia, and Audino tending to some plants. It looked like they were in the middle of a lesson when Pichu came in. Audino was the first to approach Pichu.  
“This is the Medical Club, how may I help you?”  
“I was looking to ask a question to Roselia.”  
“Sure thing. Roselia, he wants to ask you something.”  
“It’s kinda personal so I’ll just wait outside.”  
Roselia exited shortly after Pichu.  
“You called?”  
“Yeah, I want to ask you something personal.”  
“You want to evolve, right?”  
“That obvious?”  
“Oh yeah. You don’t see many pokemon that can evolve via friendship in High School.”  
“Yeah, so I heard you evolved with friendship, but what do you mean by that?”  
“Well, it’s kind of awkward for pokemon without a trainer. With trainers, you need to have a strong bond to the point where you trust each other entirely with your life.”  
“And in the wild?”  
“You... need to kiss someone. With true affection on both sides. Sappy, I know, but that’s just how it is. No friendship is stronger than an intimate bond.”  
“That’s a little awkward, but thanks. Oh, and one more question, was Grovyle the one you kissed?”  
“We were kids at the time, we didn’t know what a relationship really was. We gave it up, but between the two of us, I would try it again.”

Later, After School.

Pichu was walking through Claydol Town, a town that looked like a cClaydol from overhead, lead by the Board of Claydols, said to be Immortal. Pichu was looking to enjoy a nice meal at the new restaraunt that opened, “Accelgor Sushi & More.” There, a Gallade walked him to his seat at a bar, where he could watch the Sushi (& More) be made in front of him. The Accelgor cut the Sushi (& More) at a high speed with Water Shurikens. Sitting next to Pichu was a familiar pokemon, a blue weasel-like pokemon with a red feather on their left ear.  
“Pichu, right?”  
“Sneasel, right?”  
“Glad to see you remembered me. So, I don’t want to sound creepy, but I’ve been keeping an eye on you.”  
“That makes you sound a bit like a stalker.”  
“But now I know so much about you. Your nature is Timid, you have three friends at this school, two of which you are having a romantic debate about, and you are looking to evolve.”  
“Yeah, you know a bit more than I feel comfortable with.”  
“Also, congrats on making the track team.”  
“You too, I look forward to working alongside you.”  
“So, just wondering something... How would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
“W-what!?’  
Pichu almost fell out of his chair at this. Sneasel had a long feather, meaning they must be a guy. Does that mean Sneasel is...?  
“I know what you are thinking, I must be gay, right? Well, I’m actually a girl. The long feather is a birth defect. I get it if you don’t want to be with me, I’m... cool.”  
“It’s not that. I can tell you’re a great girl and all but with Plusle and Minun, I don’t know about this romance stuff.”  
“Then let me help you out.”  
Sneasel then leaned over to Pichu, and kissed him, right on the mouth. Then, everything just went slow motion. When he came to, he was a Pikachu!  
“D-Did I just evolve!?”  
“Are you sure now? Roselia should have told you that a kiss from both sides, both loving each other, causes evolution in some pokemon, including you.”  
“This is really sudden, so are we a thing now...?”  
“Wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.”  
Little did they know, two girls were right outside, watching the whole time. One with a red cheeks with a yellow plus, and the other with blue cheeks with a yellow minus. Both devastated.


	6. Chapter Six, Part Time Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu needs money, so they get a part time job. This is filler, meaning it has no effect on the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is filler, it has no effect on the plot.

Chapter Six, Part Time Work  
Pikachu was getting a lot of sudden attention from evolving. A lot of people wanted to know who the lucky girl was, but he never said. Neither did Sneasel. Plusle and Minun were absent, for unknown reasons. Later that day at school, a cart came by with a lot of merchandise. Pikachu wanted to buy some, but all he could afford was an everstone. He didn’t like the idea of becoming a Raichu so soon, so he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t accidently evolve on contact with a Thunderstone. Money was a problem, so he decided he would get a part time job. With his intelligence, he decided to become a tutor. Someone took up his offer surprisingly fast. When he got to the house, he knocked on the gigantic door, and it slammed open, revealing a Pangoro about 8ft tall, glaring right down at him.  
“H-hi, I’m the tutor...”  
“It’s nice to meet you. My kid in there is in need of desperate tutoring. He is failing his math and science classes. And it’s elementary school for crying out loud! IT’S NOT THAT HARD!!”  
“Ok, got it. Math and Science, elementary. So where is he?”  
“He is in his room, upstairs, second door on the left.”  
When he opened the door, he saw a Pancham on a 3DS, relaxing on a beanbag cushion.  
“Hi, I’m Pikachu, your tutor.”  
“Tutor? What do I need a tutor for, I can learn all I need from this game.”  
“What are you playing?”  
“Pokemon Red, just released on the E-Shop.”  
“Your dad said that you are failing Science and Math. I want to give you a quick quiz to evaluate your knowledge.”  
“Pops doesn’t know what he is talking about. I’m doing fine with a C.”  
“If you do well on my test, you may not need me after all.”  
“Fine, whatever.”  
“Question one, what type is a Rattata?”  
“Easy, it’s a normal type.”  
“Good, now what is super effective against normal? What is normal not very effective against?”  
“It’s weak to my type, fighting! It’s not very good against fighting too!”  
“Wrong. It’s not very effective against rock and steel.”  
“Grr, gimme another one! I got this!”  
“Ok, what does speed determine in a turn based battle?”  
“It shows who goes first in the fight!”  
“That’s right. Now, list all moves that can raise your attack stat.”  
“Wha- I only know three! Swords Dance, Power-up-Punch, and Work Up.”  
“There is also Dragon Dance and Hone Claws. You got the majority though.”  
“Whatever... So I guess I need a tutor after all?”  
“Yeah, kinda do. And I need the money so it works out.”  
“All right, bring it. Just don’t make it boring.”

“Name a physical Steel attack.”  
“Metal Claw.’  
“Another.”  
“Steel Wing.’  
“One more.”  
“Magnet Bomb.”  
“And what pokemon can learn Magnet Bomb?”  
“The Nosepass and Magnemite lines, because they can evolve at certain places.”  
“Very good. Now how many IVs can a pokemon have?”  
“0-31 per stat. No limit beyond that.”  
“Awesome! Now explain EVs to me.”  
“You can have 510 EVs total. Most pokemon get 252 in two stats, and the remaining 4 in another. Every 4 EVs are an additional stat bonus.”  
“Amazing! Most people your age won’t know that, you will be very far ahead.”  
“Thanks Teacher!”  
“Call me Pikachu. I’ll be your tutor.”


	7. Chapter Seven, The Tournament Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major tournament in the school is starting. The winner gets amazing prizes, and it seems everyone is out for blood.

Chapter Seven, The Tournament Prelude  
For the past few days, there have been several shops at school opening for a tournament. It seems to be very popular, with many worthwhile rewards. The rules go as follow-  
-Items are allowed, but just one.  
-All four moves are usable  
-When the referee says it’s over, it’s over.  
-Abilities are usable at all times  
-Nothing that defies common sense  
The tournament goes by a bracket system. There are currently Thirty-Two entries, quite a bit of the small school! The matches have been divided into four blocks- A, B, C, and D.  
A Block-  
Graveler vs Roselia   
Haunter vs Magneton  
Lampent vs Luxio  
Sneasel vs Charmeleon  
B Block-  
Kirlia vs Kadabra  
Skiploom vs Yanma  
Flaaffy vs Chansey  
Murkrow vs Fletchinder  
C Block-  
Plusle vs Clefairy  
Grovyle vs Poliwhirl  
Quilava vs Vigoroth  
Servine vs Krokorok  
D Block-  
Minun vs Frogadier  
Dusclops vs Zwelius  
Wartortle vs Pikachu  
Gligar vs Electabuzz

Taking a look at the brackets, Pikachu was very shocked. That’s saying something, since they are an electric type. First, he saw Sneasel was entering, which sent a chill down his spine. Then he saw Yanma, Electabuzz, and Murkrow, the other track members. Surprisingly, Plusle and Minun entered. Grovyle entered, no surprise there, but Krokorok worried him. He may be planning something. Kirlia and Flaaffy looked like odd entries, but I guess they are girls, so other guys may have a hard time fighting them. Other than that, nothing else caught his eye except for Gligar, who, being a ground type, could pose a veritable threat to him, until he remembered his Hidden Power Water. Tomorrow, the Tournament begins.


	8. Chapter Eight, The A Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round goes underway. The other blocks will go on much longer, since there are main characters in them.

Chapter Eight, The A Block

Graveler and Roselia took their starting positions. The referee, Ambipom, was holding the red and green flags. The match started! Graveler started off by rolling into a ball and rolling directly at Roselia, and as a counterattack, Roselia leapt into the air, and used Magical Leaf. Graveler noticed this and used Rock Polish to leap out of the way, but the Magical Leaf flew right at him. Normally, it wouldn’t do as much damage as it did, but Roselia’s ability, Technician, activated. Graveler didnt have sturdy, because it was one shot.  
“Looks like they went down... Like a rock.”

Haunter and Magneton levitated to their posts. The match started! Haunter gathered dark purple mass between its hands, while magneton charged a ball of electricity. The Electro and Shadow Balls collided, making a huge smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, there were six magnets hovering around Haunter, all of them closing in, ready to explode. Ambipom called the match before any harm was done. 

Lampent and Luxio took their positions. Match... Start! Luxio leapt right at Lampent, ready to Crunch, but it dodged and fired a flamethrower. Luxio barely took it, but got burned. Luckily, it’s ability was Guts, boosting its attack by x1.5! Luxio pretended to pounce at Lampent, and it took the bait, allowing Luxio to leap for real and one shot it with Crunch.

Sneasel and Charmeleon got to their spots. Match, start!   
“Ha! How does it feel to be ice when I’m fire?”  
“It feels like your girlfriend pressured you into the ring.”  
“Wha-”  
“Bulls eye.”  
Sneasel rushed foreward, instantly knocking Charmeleon out of bounds with a Night Slash.  
“How does it feel to lose to a girl?”  
“Ughhh...”

Next Chapter, The B Block Matchups.


	9. Chapter Nine, The B Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer part of the Tournament.

Chapter Nine, The B Block

Kirlia and Kadabra entered with an entrance, by levitating about fifty feet each, demonstrating their psychic power. When the match started, Kadabra fired a Psybeam, and Kirlia countered with a Shadow Ball. Both seemed relatively unphased. Kadabra readied another Psybeam, while Kirlia used Psychic to hold it still. While Kadabra focused on keeping the Psybeam, Kirlia had time to hold up her arms to charge a pink ball of light. Kirlia fired the Moonblast, nearly knocking out Kadabra. Kadabra used Psychic, and it nailed Kirlia hard, most likely a Life Orb boost. Kadabra seemed unphased, so it must have Magic Guard Abilitywise. Kirlia and Kadabra both seemed to be on their last legs, so Kirlia fired another Moonblast, while Kadabra fired another Psybeam. The beam was slowly pushing back the Moonblast, but then Kirlia raised her arms and fired another Moonblast, fusing the two together and instantly pushed back the Psybeam, and through Kadabra. Kirlia won the match.

Skiploom and Yanma hovered right over to their stands. Battle begin! Skiploom fired several Bullet Seeds at Yanma, but Yanma dodged every one of them incredibly! Yanma then created afterimages using Double Team. Skiploom didn’t know who to attack, so they used spun around to create a huge gust of wind, destroying all the afterimages with Whirlwind. The real Yanma was nowhere to be seen. Then, as Skiploom looked up, it was nailed with a powerful AncientPower. Yanma didn’t just win the match, it exploded into a bright blue light, and emerged a Yanmega!

Flaaffy and Chansey didn’t look like much, so it was highly unexpected for the match to start with an explosion of purple and yellow lights. Chansey fired a series of Toxics, while Flaaffy fired tons of Thunder Waves. Eventually, Chansey fired an Ice Beam, and a smokescreen erupted. Chansey was ready for a Seismic Toss, but Flaaffy used Wild Charge to instantly knock out Chansey from behind.

Murkrow and Fletchinder flew up high into the sky. When they came back down, Murkrow did it gradually, while Fletchinder went down in a nosedive.

Next up, Block C


	10. Chapter Ten, The C Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The C Block Starts. Grovyle and Krokorok are fierce pokemon with high expectations, but surprisingly, Plusle entered. What is she planning...?

Chapter Ten, The C Block

Plusle and Clefairy entered the stage on an interesting note. Both were cheerleaders, so it definitely wasn’t expected for them to fight. Clefairy started the battle with a question.  
“So Plusle, I really don’t want any tensions between us after this match. And that look on your face is kind of scaring me...”  
“...”  
“What’s going on with y-”  
Clefairy got nailed right in the chest with a powerful Thunder.  
“That was a cheap shot...”  
Clefairy then started twirling it’s fingers. The motion kind of looked like a ticking... Metronome! Clefairy then charged at Plusle, cloaked in fire, Flame Charge. Plusle jumped, and used Grass Knot to make it trip. Clefairy then used Metronome again, and blew up. The Explosion would have defeated Plusle, should it have not used Protect.

Grovyle and Poliwhirl entered their positions with easily the most fearsome expressions yet. When the match began, Poliwhirl fired a Hydro Pump, while Grovyle just slowly walked toward Poliwhirl. As it came to hit him, he just used Detect, while still walking. Poliwhirl then changed the beam of water to ice. The Ice Beam was barely dodged by Grovyle, as he leapt into the air, right betweent the sun and Poliwhirl, blinding him just long enough to be knocked out by an Energy Ball.

Quilava and Vigoroth seemed really hyped for the match. Quilava rushed forward with a Flame Charge, but Vigoroth caught it right in it’s tracks and jumped, afterwards throwing it right into the ground with enourmous Strength. Vigoroth then enlarged it’s claws and Slashed at it ferociously, until the ref had to pull Vigoroth off of him.

Servine and Krokorok seemed to start with a stare-off. Krokorok started moving his arms in a similar way to a conductor’s baton. Then, the arena started to swirl, making a Sand Tomb. Krokorok rooted Servine in place, safe on his little stand, until Krokorok rushed at it. Servine used Vine Whip to attack Krokorok, but it countered with a Shadow Claw. Every vine was slashed right away. When Krokorok made it to Servine, he got slashed with a Vine Whip, or so they thought. It turned out to be a Substitute! Krokorok then Crunched Servine’s tail from behind, then threw him into the Sand Tomb! Servine used Leaf Tornado to reverse the Sand Tomb, freeing itself, but then Krokorok did something very unexpected. He started jumping up and down. But then the ground started shaking, and Servine lost it’s footing! After falling over, Servine was instantly KO’d by a Shadow Claw.


	11. Chapter 11, The D Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter, but builds up to the next few.

Chapter 11, D Block

Minun and Frogadier entered the field with incredibly fierce expressions. When the match began, Frogadier rushed forward with incredible speed, but right into a Grass Knot. Frogadier tripped, and while on the ground, Minun fired a Thunder right at Frogadier, winning the match.

Dusclops and Zwelious were the pair people expected the most of. When the match began Dusclops started using it’s talent, creating Black Holes. Zwelious was trying hard not to get sucked in, and fired a Dark Pulse at Dusclops, doing next to nothing, but it did stop the Black Hole. Dusclops summoned a blue wisp, Will o Wisp, and burned Zwelious, who then used Dragon Pulse. Again, it did next to nothing. Then Zwelious used Knock Off, and a purple lump fell off. Eviolite-less, Dusclops fainted to a Dark Pulse.

Wartortle and Pikachu were ready to fight. Both equally anxious, and equally ready to the challenge. Wartortle started by getting in it’s shell. Pikachu knew this was a Skull Bash, so he readied a Substitue, and used Agility to raise it’s speed. Substitute jumped, so Wartortle fired it’s Skull Bash into the Substitute in mid-air, leaving it completely open. Pikachu then fired a Thunderbolt at it from below, aiming right for the bottom of the shell, knocking it out.

Gligar and Electabuzz didn’t look too interested at each other. When the match began, Gligar stuck it’s tail in the ground and created a powerful Earthquake, knocking Electabuzz off it’s feet. Gligar then charged with X-Scissor, but Electabuzz got up and knocked it out with Ice Punch.


	12. Chapter 12, The Random Round!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter by far. The weak immediately get eliminated, and the strongest move on. What is with Plusle and Minun? Can Pikachu overcome Minun's rage? Will the others advance? Find out, Now!

Chapter 12, The Random Round

The tournament goes on, with everyone’s incredible matches over with. The winners have been randomized into new brackets, where they will stay. They go as follow-  
Electabuzz vs Vigoroth  
Pikachu vs Minun  
Zwelious vs Roselia  
Grovyle vs Kirlia  
Krokorok vs Sneasel  
Murkrow vs Magneton  
Yanmega vs Luxio  
Plusle vs Flaaffy

Electabuzz and Vigoroth were the most anticipated match, since they were the most violent ones. Pikachu and Minun was a dreaded match for the participants. Roselia was calm, since they had a secret weapon for Zwelious, who was way too relaxed. Grovyle looked uncomfortable having to fight Kirlia, but reassured himself knowing how strong she was. Krokorok did not look happy about fighting an ice type, but that’s how it had to be. Murkrow was nervous about the electric type, but had a trick up his sleve. Yanmega is weak to electricity, but has a trick up their sleve too. Plusle looked out for Flaaffy’s blood, while Flaaffy was really scared. 

Electabuzz and Vigoroth started the match with Slash and ThunderPunch. Electabuzz recovered a second faster and used Thunderbolt, nailing Vigoroth and sending it flying. Then, it used Slack Off to recover all of it’s lost HP. They both readied their initial attacks and started a fierce barrage of attacks. Vigoroth’s Slash had a high crit chance, which came in handy, because eventually, Electabuzz lost all sense in his hand. Then, a powerful Strength hit Electabuzz hard, knocking it out.

Pikachu looked at Minun, really freaked out over her look. She had the fiercest expression, incredibly unfitting of her timid appearance.   
“Why do you look so mad?”  
“...”  
“If you won’t tell me then I have no choice but to fight you.”  
“Then fight me, and don’t hold back.”  
“What happened to you...?”  
“You happened.”  
Minun instantly let loose. All the electricity came out of her cheeks and was put into a powerful Thunder. Pikachu used Agility to dodge, but dodged right into a Grass Knot, tripping. Pikachu then got nailed in the back with a Hidden Power. Minun got close to Pikachu, ready to zap him with an incredibly powerful Thunder, but Pikachu absorbed it right into him!   
“M-My ability... is LightningRod!”  
Pikachu knew that Plusle and Minun had Plus and Minus to support each other while cheerleading, so they didn’t have LightningRod. He fired a Thunderbolt back at them, very intensely. Minun was knocked right on their back.  
“Why are you so mad at me?”  
“Y-you said you would choose me o-or Plusle...”  
“Wait, you saw what happened at that Sushi (& More) place?”  
“You kissed that... that...”  
“You got it all wrong, they kissed ME.”  
“BUT YOU LIKED IT! YOU LIKED HER! YOU EVEN EVOLVED!! YOU CAN’T HIDE IT!!”  
Even though she lost all her HP, she could still run.

Roselia was looking at Zwelious calmly. Zwelious fired a Flamethrower at Roselia, which was easily dodged. Roselia then walked calmly to Zwelious, while continuous Flamethrowers were launched at it, and missed every time. Roselia seemed to be imitating Grovyle... Then Roselia leaped into the air and glowed a bright pink- Dazzling Gleam. When the gleam died down, Zwelious was on the ground.

Grovyle and Kirlia both looked at the foe with understanding of their powers. They expected a good fight from the other. Grovyle started by launching an Energy Ball, to which Kirlia countered with a Moonblast. Both of them seemed equally as strong, but Grovyle had this odd smirk on his face. He ran straight to Kirlia, as she charged a Shadow Ball. Grovyle was a few feet away when she launched it, and Grovyle used Detect to block. Grovyle then used Leaf Blade on one of Kirlia’s nerves, knocking it down.

Krokorok seemed a bit nervous, while Sneasel seemed completely emotionless. They didn’t seem to anticipate the battle, or feel fear, or smug, or anything. Krokorok immediately set up a Sand Tomb, anticipating it’s high speed. Sneasel just stood there looking over it’s claws. At this, Krokorok got pretty mad. He charged right through the Sand Tomb, and leapt at Sneasel with a Shadow Claw. It was over in a second. Krokorok’s claw went right past Sneasel, then one of them fell down. And it wasn’t Sneasel.

Murkrow and Magneton were absolutely still. They didn’t know the others’ moves, since Murkrow’s fight was all in the clouds, and Magneton’s was in the smokescreen. A strong wind started blowing from behind Murkrow. Magneton didn’t think much of it, and fired several Electro Balls. Murkrow dodged every one of them with ease.  
“According to my calculations, my trajectory and your speed should not allow you to dodge my attacks. Possible factors- the wind. Tailwind confirmed. Taking into account.”  
Murkrow then fired a strong Hidden Power at Magneton, barely leaving it any Health.  
“Calculating damage. HP Fighting as predicted. Activating Weakness Policy.”  
And with that, Magneton’s SpAtk doubled.   
“Locking on. Locked on. Firing Zap Cannon.”  
The poor Murkrow DID see it coming, just couldn’t avoid it.

Yanmega was the first to arrive. Luxio was incredibly confident, being an electric type. Yanmega delivered a powerful series of Air Slashes right at Luxio, and he got hit by every one of them. Luxio retaliated with a Thunder Fang, which missed. Yanmega then used Bug Buzz, making Luxio shriek and fall over.

Plusle was out for blood. Considering what happened to Minun, many people did not think that Flaaffy would live. The fight began with Plusle’s powerful Thunder knocking Flaaffy right off their feet. Plusle rushed toward them, ready for a close range Thunder this time, which would guarentee the win. Flaaffy got up and used Roar, shooting Plusle far away. Flaaffy then got ready for a Wild Charge, but was tripped by a Grass Knot. Plusle then proceeded to Thunder from a distance, but it missed. Flaaffy used Power Gem, only to be Protected. Plusle charged once more and used Thunder, this time, hitting it’s mark, and knocking Flaaffy out.


End file.
